seasurvivalfandomcom-20200217-history
Emiliana Contiello
Emiliana is a student from Tsubasa Academy's class 2-1, a victim trapped in Heavenly Host Elementary School. Appearance Emil is a teenager about 5'10 in height with a tall, slim build. She has ash blonde hair and emerald green eyes. She wears a white, short sleeved white dress shirt (A part of the spring uniform at Tsubasa Academy) with a gray hoodie over it, a blue pleated skirt, and black/red canvas sneakers. She carries a black and red waist bag Personality | Rough | Independent | Unyielding | Positive | Protective | Emil is the type that's rough on the outside (especially in actions and words) but a softie on the inside. And she's not even trying to hide her soft side by acting all tough, it's just the most natural thing for the Italian--being rough that is. The girl was raised and trained to become independent and quick witted. Her life has been filled with nothing but knowledge needed to survive the world without having to rely on others. But even if the girl is more mature than her age, her dad continues to fret over her baby hence Emil had to prove to her dad that she's okay on her own by being a super duper girl scout; always prepared for any occurences! (Which took quite a long time, mind you) And it's maybe because of her father that the girl somehow feels the need to protect others from any harm. A sense of accomplishment maybe but all she knows is that she feels warm and fluffy inside every time she hears someone thanking her. She also believes in the phrase, "Hope for the best and prepare for the worst". One should always have a positive attitude, but makes sure that they are ready for any disaster. History Born in Italy, Emiliana was an only child which was raised as a boy to carry on her father's wishes. The Contiello's were quite famous in the country; famous of what, she refuses to tell others. (Mafia family lol) Emiliana could make any father happy if she were a boy seeing as she was interested in the family's business, but albeit learning and growing up like the opposite gender, the Italian couldn't help but want to taste having a girly life on where she'll make lots of friends in school and find a boyfriend before marrying the guy and live happily ever after. Unfortunately, with her family status, this was impossible--not to mention Emiliana was far from being 'girly'. So in compensation, the young Italian watched shows on the television and sighed longingly at the lives of the girls were having in the program. She even got hooked in something from Japan which was called, Shoujo Anime. Her father seeing/hearing the unvoiced wish of her only daughter decided to become an 'awesome' dad and enrolled Emiliana to a school in Japan without her consent. That was fine and dandy but the fact that Mr. Contiello forgot to mention it to her daughter till the day before her flight was another thing. So the next day, Emiliana was sent packing to Japan with her papers fixed without any problems using the 'Contiello connections'. The girl somehow survived her first few weeks in the place as she crammed studying the language but failed in her first impression at school which in turn, made the students dub her as a Gangster/Delinquent in Tubasa Academy. This brought the girl back to square one as things were the same back in her school in Italy---BUT! A few kind classmates tried to befriend her which made the girl fly up to heaven in happiness. They were to do a charm along with a teacher to wish this new friendship a success--Even if the thing was set up by the teacher (which was unlikely) Emiliana was happy knowing that the students in Tsubasa Academy hasn't given up on her. Unfortunately, what happened next wasn't part of her 'Rabbu rabbu HS life plan'... Extra Information *Knows a few Butterfly Knife tricks *Her genuine smile is always a crooked one may it be a simple smile or a grin *Always gels her hair ever since she failed in her first impression in Tsubasa Academy *Just a tad bit above average in physical attributes but has superb intelligence *Learned her Japanese via this silly book her father gave her about learning 'yankee' talk *Is a girl scout thanks to her dad worrying a lot *Never leaves the comfort of home without her waist bag Inventory *Small flashlight *Butterfly Knife *Hair gel *Cellphone *Wallet *Water bottle *Italian to Japanese dictionary *GPS w/ two way radio *Bandaids (Hello Kitty edition!) *Lighter *Granola bars (3) *Basic Medicines (3 pcs each for Headches, Painkillers and Colds) *Face towel (Used to bandage Arika's injury) *1 Mineral water *Alcohol (Space 2's infirmary) *1 Acid Bottle (Space 2's infirmary) Category:Trapped Category:Female Category:Students